ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Playhouse Disney UK Revival/@comment-25392607-20170914193323
05:00 Postman Pat And The Hole In The Road 05:15 Stanley: "Up the Apple Tree / Kangaroo Clean-Up" 05:30 Rainbow: Bungle's High And Mighty Day 05:45 Jo Jo's Circus: "Cotton Andy / Nighty Night" 05:55 PJ's Bedtime hands over to Playhouse Segment with 'Morning Jive', Playhouse segment begins with 'Come Into Playhouse Disney', shortly followed by 'The Book Of Pooh: "Are You Me? / Rabbit's Happy Birthday Party" 06:25 Fireman Sam: The Kite 06:55 Bear in the Big Blue House: Home Where The Bear Is 07:20 Jo Jo's Circus: "Sleep-Over Surprises / How Does Your Garden Grow?" 07:35 Doodlebops: O Solo Moe 08:00 Play with Me Sesame 08:30 Higglytown Heroes: "Twinkle Tooth"/"Flower Power" 08:45 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Overdue! 09:05 Doodlebops: Tap Tap Tap 09:30 Postman Pat Takes Flight 09:45 Music Time: Never Smile At A Crocodile 10:00 Art Play 10:05 Jo Jo's Circus: "Drum Roll Please / Cannonball JoJo" 10:30 Bear In The Big Blue House: Water, Water Everywhere 11:00 Rosie And Jim: Disco 11:30 Stanley: "Savanna-Speeders! / Tyrannosaurus Wrecks" 11:45 Bear in the Big Blue House: Mouse Party 12:10 Rolie Polie Olie: "Zowie Got Game / Hickety Ups / Chili's Cold" 12:20 Little Einsteins: I Love To Conduct 12:40 Dave and Alex segment with Victoria Sponge singing 'Happy Birthday' 12:45 The Hoobs: Finding Out 13:10 Out Of The Box: "Loud and Soft!" 13:25 Bite Size 13:30 Rolie Polie Olie: "Rust In Space / All Wound Up / Soap-bot Derby" 13:55 Circle Time 14:00 Sing Me A Story With Belle: Feeling Like an Outcast 14:25 Stanley: "Day for Night / Zowie Cycle / Mighty Olie" 14:55 The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh: "The Wishing Bear" 15:20 Classic Toon: Mickey's Rival 15:30 PB&J Otter: "Bagpipe Blues/You Can't Come In" 15:45 The Lion King 1.5 17:25 Dave and Alex segement with Auntie Rosie and Uncle Charlie looking at pictures 17:30 Fraggle Rock (UK version): Beginnings 17:55 End of Playhouse segment with 'See You Soon In Playhouse Disney', before handing over to PJ's Bedtime with 'The Hello Song' 18:00 Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Harry, Ace Reporter! 18:10 Rainbow: Why Did You Do That? 18:25 Rolie Polie Olie: "Bots Will Be Boys/Screwy/Good Princess Zowie" 18:50 64 Zoo Lane: "The Story of Beverly the Beaver" 18:55 'Squeaky Clean' Song 19:00 Out Of The Box: "Tooth or Consequences" 19:25 Willo The Wisp: "Moon on a Stick" 19:30 Little Mermaid: "Whale of a Tale" 19:55 Jungle Cubs: "A Night In The Wasteland" 20:20 The Adventures Of Spot: "Spot's Surprise Parcel" 20:25 Connie The Cow: "A Curious Butterfly" 20:55 PJ's Storytime 21:00 Bear In The Big Blue House: The Big Sleep 21:25 Fireman Sam: Disaster For Dinner 21:35 Little Einsteins: "Dragon Kite" 22:00 'Yawning Lullaby' (PJ's Bedtime would continue through the night, until 5:55 the following morning when they would play 'The Morning Jive' and hand back over to 'The Playhouse') I'm sorry if it just seems like an updated version of my schedule; I've got college, so this is the best I can do.